A Legend of Korra Series
by JackDroid1999
Summary: In the world Of the Legend of Korra When a Firebending Banker Joins team Avatar he realizes he was More power than he originally realized.


In the Grand city of Republic City, there was a Banker. He was young, very smart, he was a Firebender (But not a very adept one as he never really trained to use it all that much) and His name was Jackson. He was polite, well mannered and well... Awkward with other people especially the women. He never had a relationship before and was awkward with the concept of being with another. He had been orphaned when he was 5 as his parents died of an incurable disease. He was tall, skinny with Groomed Black hair mostly wearing a buttoned-up shirt, A Vest, Long black Pants and some reading glasses.  
One afternoon it was the usual which was finishing up a day of work and as he was walking home he saw his favorite Family; The Airbending Family. He was a good family friend and they had even Helped him in when his parents died. He saw Pema, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo and said hello to them while walking towards them. The kids were excited to see him and soon knock him down from their childish excitement to one one of their favorite friends. Pema calmly walked over and helped him up after getting the excited Kids of.  
"Hello, Jackson."  
"Hello, Pema. How are you doing today?"  
"Good. Korra's coming back from her trip."  
"Korra? who's that?"  
Meelo answers for his Mother  
"She's the Avatar!"  
He chuckles to Himself  
"Well, that sounds cool..."  
He then notices a car rolling down the street that belonged to a local gang at top speed and he pushes Pema out of the way  
"Watch Out!"  
The car zoomed by and Jackson felt a sudden surge of rage as he pulls out a fireball from his hand which he threw like a baseball which nearly hit the car and only landed on the paved road. He always hates to get angry as it always meant trouble for the people around him and others. He calms down then helps Pema get up from the ground.  
"Thank you for saving me."  
"No problem. Anything for you and your family."  
The Kids were jumping on their mom to make sure she's safe and thanking Jackson for saving her.  
"Let me thank you, Jackson, and Invite you to the Island for Dinner."  
"Oh no, I don't want to Intrude."  
"No, I insist, It's the least We can do for saving me."  
The Kids were even begging him to go so he caved in.  
"OK, OK if you insist."  
"Good. We'll send Oogi to pick you up."  
"Oogi?"  
Jinora excitingly said  
"That's our flying Bison!"  
"Oh OK then."  
"See you In an hour?"  
"Oh Yeah sure, sure. I'll be waiting at the docks."  
"See you then."  
"Bye."  
Time Skip!  
Jackson was later waiting at the Docks for Oogi and he was watching his Pocket-Clock because he is a stickler for time and the Pick up is about 5 minutes late. The Flying Bison finally arrived and Jackson was certainly intimidated by the massive Horned beast. Then a young beautiful woman jumped off the creatures back and he was smitten from that very moment. Her skin color and clothes Indicated that she was from the Water Tribes of the artic. She had long brunette hair tied in a ponytail, beautiful blue eyes, she was tall and was wearing the Water tribe clothes of Blue dyed pelts and furs. She said while holding out her arm  
"I'm betting your Jackson?"  
He broke out of his daydreaming state and told her  
"I-Um... Y-Y-Yes! Yes, I am."  
His general awkwardness made her giggle A little and as they shake hands she said  
"Nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you from Pema and the Kids."  
"Oh, really? what did they say?"  
"They said that you were smart, Kind, Sweet, Well mannered and Fun..."  
"Well that sounds like me I guess."  
"...And also modest as I see now."  
He blushes and tries to hide it but there was no use in it.  
"So I'm guessing you must be Korra or as I was told the Avatar?"  
"Yes, I am."  
She was blushing as well  
"I'm surprised I never heard of You. I mean you might be the most Important person in the world."  
"Yeah... Not many people see it that way."  
"Well, they should. I mean your the avatar!"  
She blushes and said  
"Well, we should get back to the island."  
"Sure."  
She got on and Jackson Confused on how to get on asked her  
"How do I get on?!"  
She replied  
"This way!"  
She suddenly creates a Gust of Wind using Airbending which sent him up into the saddle of the Large beast. Jackson said while shaken from the sudden gust of wind thrown at him and being flown into the saddle of a 2-ton beast.  
"Well, I guess that works."  
They then went flying and Jackson noticed how beautiful the city was from above. Korra noticed this and playfully asks  
"You like the view?"  
He smiles and replies  
"Yeah. The city from this height is amazing. I swear I'm getting kind of jealous of you guys. I mean You get to see this stuff every day."  
she said with a stupid grin on her face.  
"Yeah, it's very nice."  
They arrived on the Island where the Kids are happy to see Jackson. They were Jumping all over him and He replied with a big smile and a lot of Thanks. Korra smiled at the Kindness he threw at the kind kids. They walked through the island which Jackson surprisingly had never seen before despite being a family friend for years now. The place seemed so peaceful and serene which he looked on with awe. Korra smiled and told him  
"I'm surprised you never been here before."  
He looked down to his feet and told her  
"I never had a reason to. The family offered to take me in before but I declined."  
"Why did you do that?"  
"I don't know. It could be pride or stubbornness or it could just be that I wanted to show the world that a boy on the streets like me can be somebody without the help of others."  
She stops and puts her hand on his shoulder and told him  
"Don't worry I can be stubborn myself and let me tell you that sometimes its best to get some help."  
He smiles and said to her  
"Thanks. That was some good advice."  
As they walked past the gardens they walked inside the main building where Pema was waiting for them.  
"Hi, Jackson. I see you met Korra."  
"Yeah. Thanks for inviting me over."  
"Its the least I can do for saving me"  
That's when Tenzin show up and greeted Him.  
"Ah Well isn't it the man of the hour."  
He bows to him and continues with  
"I don't know how I could thank you for saving my wife."  
He got a confident grin on his face and told him  
"Don't worry about it. I was just being a good Samaritan. Anyone else would've done the same thing."  
Tenzin furrowed his brow and said  
"Nonsense! You are a real hero."  
He blushes as he never received this much attention or praise before from anyone.  
Time Skip!  
After helping to set the table Jackson looked for a place to sit and to his suddenly blushing face and smitten Mind the only seat left was next to Korra. He slowly walked over and took his seat next to her. His mind was jumbled up with thoughts and ideas of what if and now what until he was snapped out of it.  
"Jackson?"  
"Uh... Uh... Yeah, Korra wh-what is it?"  
She chuckled to herself and asks  
"I wanted to know if you wanted some salad?"  
"Oh yes... Of course."  
As she handed it to Jackson the ground shook and a loud boom was heard in the distance in the direction of the city. They all ran out and saw the city had been Bombed (Most likely with Gunpowder because of Steampunk Technology). The smoke of the explosion clouded the sky and thankfully it looks like nobody got hurt. That's when Jackson realized something.  
"Oh no..."  
Korra looked to him worried and asked  
"What's wrong?"  
"I just realized that My apartment was in the blast range... Oh no."  
"So? That means that if you didn't come here than you wouldn't have Lived!"  
"I know But now I have nowhere to Live... Ah man."  
Pema overheard the conversation and told Jackson  
"It's OK. If you want you can stay here on the Island for as long as you like."  
He was about to say no he remembered The family and Korra's advice and remembered its important to take some help sometimes so he swallows his pride and agrees to the Living arrangement.

To Be Continued...


End file.
